Yveltal Turns Mal, Dr. Blowhole, The Cockroaches, Argus Steel And Millis Steel into Stone
This is how, Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Bird Brain, Zach Varmitech, Zippy, Owl, Bat, Joey, Dee Dee, Marky, and his Mutant Animals brought their flying armada in order to take down Yveltal and How Mal Dies along with the other villains in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. Emerl: Now that's what I call, the coolest Heart Diamond ever! Wordgirl: So now that, Diancie is able to create a Heart Diamond and save us from Yveltal, what's next? Shuff: '''We've hit the Jackpot! '''Leonard: '''Marvelous! '''Xion: '''Look up there! '''Vulk: '''It's Them! '''Kraw: Oh my, The Airships! Rainbow Dash: What airships?! Twilight Sparkle: (Pointing at the sky) Look. (Our Heroes look up to see an army of airships and flying fortress armada around the sky, and Argus' Airship is here also) Kristoff: Now I get it. Yveltal: What is this?! (Every airships and flying fortress are flying around Yveltal. Bird Brain, Joey, Marky, Dee Dee, Zippy, Bat, Owl, Mal and his Mutated Animals, Zach Varmitech, Dr. Blowhole and his Lobsters are inside Argus' airship) Olaf: '''Whoa! It's them again! '''Flain: '''NOT COOL!!! Not cool! Not cool! '''Anna: The Airships has Arrived and the Villains are Fighting Against Yveltal. Donkey Kong: Wow! That's a lot of flying things they got. Diddy Kong: '''And their's Mal, he's with them to. '''Sonic: I never knew they would come. Elsa: '''Bird-Brain and the others villains are here to fight Yveltal. '''Takato Matsuki: What are they're doing here? Mal: (Laughing evilly) Hey Yveltal you pure evil Legendary Pokemon! You've got you surrounded! Zach Varmitech: (Cackles) So Yveltal, think you can defeat me, I'm unstoppable! Bird-Brain: Ha Ha! Look at me I'm flying He He He! Bat: Where? Millis Steel: '''It's the boy and his Pikachu, thanks for saving us both, you two. '''Bird-Brain: Surrender now, (pause) I'm sorry, I thought this was Allearth Forest, wait this is Allearth Forest! Now, hand over Diancie, so I can blow up all the Lasers At Yveltal, Takeover The Forest, and capture everyone in a giant bird cage! I'll take my laser cannon now Team Robot, and since it's attached to your princess, I'll be taking her too! 9 Mixels: '''NOT COOL!!! Not cool! Not cool! '''Goofy: Gosh, what are they're doing here? Sora: How should I know? Sonic: Mal and the rest of the Villains! This time their fighting on our side?! Owl: Who? Mal: '''Mutated Animals! '''Dr. Blowhole: '''Lobsters! '''Cockroaches: '''Cockroaches! '''Zach Varmitech: Zackbots! Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Bird-Brain, Zach Varmitech and Cockroaches: '''ATTACK! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Blast Yveltal down and make it pay the price! '''Mal: '''You heard him Mutated Animals fire! '''Dr. Blowhole: Fire! (All missiles, Lasers and cannon balls fire on Yveltal, but Yveltal manages to avoid them so easily) Yveltal: (Roaring) It's that all you got?! I'm gonna destroy you all! (Yveltal fires his oblivion wing at the flying fortress and airships but they manages to avoid it, as they dodge the oblivion wing hits the forest instead) Dee Dee: Keep firing! (They fire more missiles, lasers and cannons but Yveltal dodge all of them) Joey: Yveltal is too powerful! Do we retreat doctor? Dr. Blowhole: No retreat! We have to keep fighting! (They continued firing everything on Yveltal but keeps avoiding them) Marky: '''Argus Steel, Millis Steel! Stop that thing! '''Bird-Brain: Ha-ha! Now I will escape, and wreak havoc on Yveltal! Argus Steel: Let's return the favor! Mal: You're through Yveltal! You must be punish for what you've done to all of the villains and ruining our plans to capture Diancie! Bat: Where? (Argus' airship flys towards Yveltal, Argus holding the lever press the button bringing out missile) Mal: (In Dr. Eggman's voice) Front missiles! Fire! (All missiles fire at Yveltal but Yveltal flies around) Zach Varmitech: (Laughing) Victory is Ours! Argus Steel: Yeah! Millis Steel: You did it! Dr. Blowhole: You Are Toasted Yveltal! Bird-Brain: Ha Ha! Villains Rule! Owl: Who? Mal: (Laughing Evilly) Yes! Finally! Victory! (Yveltal comes out of the black smoke, the group of villains begin to shock it didn't work) Dr. Blowhole: It Can't Be! Zach Varmitech: No, I was so close! Bird-Brain: Oh dear, I hope it can fly better than I can. Zippy: Look boss, Yveltal is headed this way! Mal: Fire at will! (Mal's Mutated Animals fire all lasers and missiles but Yveltal manages to use Hyper Beam, thus destroying them in one shot) Zach Varmitech: (Calling his Zackbots in another airship) What are you waiting for! Launch the electric net! (They fire a net made of electricity. As it was about to capture Yveltal, the Pokémon uses shadow ball to hit the net firing back and hitting one of the airship and get electrified and exploded thus destroying the Zackbots) Joey: Cockroaches, what are you waiting for destroy it now! (Cockroaches fly over to attack Yveltal, he looks at them as the cockroaches fly and fire their guns at Yveltal, they all manages to hit Yveltal but no effect) Cockroaches #1: '''Take that you creep?! Had enough already?! '''Yveltal: No it does not!!! Cockroaches #2: Oh dang! (Yveltal fires Oblivion Wing hitting all of cockroaches turning them into stone) Cockroaches #3: I'm out of here! (He tried to escape to go back to the airship but Yveltal grabbed the last one) Yveltal: (In the Scarecrow's voice) Got a ripe one here! Just in time for, FALL! (Yveltal let's go of him and fired Oblivion Wing turning the last Cockroach into stone) Dr. Blowhole: It's no good! Retreat! Retreat! Retreat! Bird-Brain: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Yveltal: (In the Halloween Wizard's voice) Now you're all gonna pay! Dr. Blowhole: I Think We’re Too Late, NOOOOOOOOOO! Zach Varmitech: This is not gonna end. Bird-Brain: NOO! Now I'll have to go with my back-up plan: flooding the forest so people have to live in luxury yachts! Interestingly that sounded much worse in my head too. Yveltal: I Said Silence! Owl: Who? Bird-Brain: This is not gonna get good. Bat: Where? Yveltal: I SAID SILENCE!!!!!!!! (Roaring) (As all airships and flying fortresses try to escape from Yveltal, but Yveltal fires his oblivion wing at them turning them into stone, then it fired it's Hyper beam at them, destroying them and then he fired oblivion wing at Zackbots and Lobsters turning them into stone) Yveltal: (In the Halloween Wizard's voice as he laughs) I told you you'd pay. Now you're next! Bird-Brain: Yveltal is flying this to us! Mal: What are you waiting for get us out of here! Dr. Blowhole: Too late! (Then finally it fly towards Argus' airship it grabs the last of the airship with it's feet shattering the window thus making the airship stop and the camouflage device wares off and ready to fire Oblivion Wing) Yveltal: (In the Scarecrow's Voice as he laughs) Now, It's time to join your death! Mal: NO! Bird-Brain: Yikes! Zach Varmitech: Not Good! Dr. Blowhole: No! Not the Oblivion Wing! (Argus Steel and Millis Steel embrace each other) Argus Steel: '''Millis! '''Millis Steel: Dad! Mal: '''No, How can this be, I’m been turned to stoned? NO! I shall not be turned into stone, what's happening?! Noooooooo! (Screaming) Mine time! (Screaming Continues) '''Yveltal: It's time to Say Goodbye! (In the Scarecrow's voice as he Snarl) (Mal, Zach Varmitech, Bird-Brain, his Mutated Animals, Zippy, Owl, Bat and Dr. Blowhole along with the cockroaches scream to their deaths all together and Yveltal fired his oblivion wing turning the last of the villains in Argus' airship into stone and also exploded the engine and falls down) Yveltal: (In the Scarecrow's voice) That'll teach 'em. (We look to see Mal, mutated animals along with the other villains, who was also turned to stone. Then Argus' airship fell down, down and finally crashed into the lake, Meanwhile our heroes in the forest looked, shock in horror to see this) Sora: (In Mordecai's voice) Did you guys see that! Emerl: It destroy their ships and turn them into stone so easily! Riku: '''All of the Villains are turned to stone as well! '''Wordgirl: '''Sweet words, Now all of the ships are destroyed! '''Rika Nonaka: '''I can't believe it! '''Krader: Oh Poor Millis Steel and Argus Steel! Lunk: Oh no, Yveltal must have gotten these villains as well. Shuff: (In Skips' voice) This is not good! Vulk: (In Benson's voice) What are we gonna do then?! Sonic: Oh great! How we gonna beat it now?! Teslo: I wanna go home! Gobba: Me too! Sweetie Belle: This is so awful! Apple Bloom: This is getting much worse. Scootaloo: '''Much more Worse! '''Jasmine: '''Oh this is bad. '''Gmerl: Very bad! Kraw: '''(In Owen's voice) We're all going to die! We're gonna get turned to stone by Yveltal! Oh, the horror! Somebody help us! I want my mommy! '''Guilmon: What do we do now?! Takato Matsuki: '''I don't know? '''Fluttershy: (In Jeri's voice) I just can't take it anymore Takato! I can't! Takato Matsuki: I know, I don't like it either. (He try to walk on Fluttershy) Fluttershy: '''(In Jeri's Voice) Stop! Don't come near me, I'm too scared of Yveltal! And look what it did to the forest and our friends and the villains! (Takato then looks around to see the entire forest along with the Team Robot members and allies and the villains are still stoned) '''Dudley Puppy: Now That D.O.O.M. and all of the villains was Turned to stone, I think We're gonna be Next! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes